


Tender

by notallbees



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Sylvain could not stop staring at his husband. His perfect, handsome, wonderful husband. He lay beside Felix on their bed, his book forgotten in his lap as he watched Felix nurse their child. It was still miraculous to him, to watch the little mouth grasping for a nipple, to see the way Felix cupped the little head and brushed a rusty curl of hair behind a tiny, perfect ear.Sylvain is mesmerised by the sight of his perfect husband breastfeeding their child.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734589
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> this is the softest thing i'll write for the kink meme and it won't happen again so enjoy it! for [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=185820#cmt185820).

Sylvain could not stop staring at his husband. His perfect, handsome, wonderful husband. He lay beside Felix on their bed, his book forgotten in his lap as he watched Felix nurse their child. It was still miraculous to him, to watch the little mouth grasping for a nipple, to see the way Felix cupped the little head and brushed a rusty curl of hair behind a tiny, perfect ear. 

"You're staring," Felix said, in the same voice he was using to coo at the baby.

"Hm?" Sylvain blinked at him. "What?"

Felix snorted. "Haven't you seen enough of my tits to last you one lifetime?"

"Never," Sylvain replied without thinking. He put his book aside and rolled over, closer to Felix. "I just—it's fascinating to me, the things your body can do."

Felix huffed at him. "Any omega can do it."

"That doesn't make it less incredible," Sylvain murmured. He reached out, cupping his hand around the baby's head, then sliding it down to rest over Felix's belly. "She's perfect. You're both perfect."

"And you've clearly gone too long without getting your cock wet," Felix said in a wry voice. 

Sylvain sighed and retreated to his side of the bed, although he didn't bother trying to resume his book. Instead he watched, enraptured by the sight of the little creature nuzzling at Felix's breast, of the unparalleled tenderness on Felix's face as he nursed. Felix's body hadn't changed greatly over his pregnancy, and his breasts were still small, but they had gone from flat to plump, particularly when he went for more than a couple of hours without nursing. Sylvain loved to touch them now, more than ever, feeling the way their softness varied depending on how long it had been since Felix last nursed, how his nipples were swollen and stiff. 

With a sigh, he rolled onto his back and tried to ignore the pressing insistence in his breeches. It _had_ been a while since he'd gotten his cock wet, as Felix so delicately phrased it, but he didn't much mind it. He had no desire to rush Felix into opening his legs for him again, it was just that the sight of him nursing made it very hard to deny himself. 

While he was distracted, Felix got up and placed the baby back in her crib, then he sighed and stretched. When he turned back to face Sylvain, he'd pulled the front of his shirt closed, but there was a wet patch over his left nipple, turning the fabric translucent and sticking it to his skin. Sylvain's mouth was dry. 

"What are you—" Felix looked down at himself and huffed. "Predictable," he muttered, sounding almost disappointed. "You realise it's as natural and mundane as you taking a piss, or sticking your cock in me and—"

"Felix!" Sylvain protested, laughing helplessly. He moved to the edge of the bed and reached out for him. "Please, stop spoiling it for me."

Felix huffed, but he came forward into Sylvain's arms, wrapping his arms around Sylvain's neck and bending to kiss his head. He was warm, and he smelled of milk and his own cool, grassy scent. Sylvain sighed and pressed his face into Felix's chest, nuzzling into the fine, dark hair that covered his breasts, inhaling him deeply. As they held one another, Sylvain slid his hands inside Felix's loose shirt, touching the delicate curve of his spine, cupping his ribcage with his large hands. After a moment, he turned his head, nosing aside the opening of Felix's shirt, nuzzling his breast.

"You're incorrigible," Felix murmured, brushing his fingers slowly through Sylvain's hair. He leaned back and shrugged off his shirt, then brought his hands back to cup Sylvain's head against his chest. "Are you hungry too, mm?"

Sylvain made a soft, hungry little sound, nodding against his chest, mouth open. He turned his head to nuzzle Felix's right nipple, then he ran his tongue over it slowly.

"Felix," he whispered, clutching him more tightly. "Can I?"

"Mm," Felix hummed. He slid his hand around the back of Sylvain's neck, then grabbed a handful of his hair and used it to direct him to his nipple. "Help yourself, beautiful."

Sylvain moaned softly, opening his mouth to engulf Felix's little breast, licking it eagerly before drawing out to suck on his nipple. It was warm and firm on his tongue, faintly sweet-tasting from the dribble of milk that had leaked out while he nursed from the other breast. Sylvain exhaled heavily against Felix's bare skin; he felt soothed just from holding Felix in his arms again, and he unconsciously moved a hand up to his neck to massage Felix's scent gland with his thumb while he sucked his nipple slowly.

"No need to get possessive," Felix huffed, his voice warm. He combed his fingers through Sylvain's long hair again, dragging his short nails over his scalp. "I'm all yours still."

Sylvain made a low noise in his chest and clung tighter, humming as he continued to suckle eagerly. His cock was stiff in his breeches, almost painfully so, but it was secondary to the desire he felt to taste Felix, every part of him. 

Finally, after a minute or two, Felix gave a shudder, his fingers tightening in Sylvain's hair, and his warm, sweet milk coated Sylvain's tongue. He groaned, drinking it down eagerly, heat rippling along the length of his spine. He liked the warmth of Felix's milk in his mouth, and the reassuring weight of him in his arms.

As Felix leaned into him, sighing contentedly, Sylvain slid his hands down to Felix's thighs, and urged the other into his lap. He had to duck his head to keep suckling him, but having Felix straddle him, the joy of holding him close, was worth it. 

"Is that better?" Felix murmured, voice muffled as he nuzzled into Sylvain's hair. 

Sylvain nodded, and pulled off briefly so he could answer. "You taste like heaven," he whispered, tilting his face up to Felix's. He kissed Felix's jaw, until Felix tipped his chin down and kissed Sylvain's mouth. "I could drink you all day," Sylvain mumbled.

Felix laughed. "And starve our child?" 

"One for her," Sylvain murmured, cupping Felix's little breast in his hand and flicking the nipple with his thumb, "and one for me?"

"No shame," Felix muttered, rolling his eyes. 

Sylvain chuckled softly. "You know I'm teasing."

Felix sighed against his cheek, cradling his head. "I know," he whispered. 

"I'd do anything for her."

"I know that."

"And for you."

Felix hummed, and kissed him. "Had enough?"

It took Sylvain a moment to realise that Felix was talking about his milk, and he growled and shook his head before returning to his feast. As his flow began to lessen, Felix started to shift impatiently in his lap, strong thighs digging into his hips. Sylvain wrapped his arms around Felix's waist and rolled him over onto his back, before moving his lips slowly down Felix's chest, and over his stomach. 

"What're you—" Felix murmured, as Sylvain went to his knees beside the bed. "Ah."

Sylvain pulled at Felix's breeches, tugging them loose and over his hips. "I'm still hungry," he said, looking up at Felix. "Will you let me?"

Felix nodded, and helped Sylvain to remove his clothing, until he lay bare on the bed, his knees draped over the edge of the mattress. With a growl, Sylvain pulled him closer, tucking Felix's knees over his shoulders and then running his tongue along Felix's inner thigh. 

"Sylvain," Felix groaned, twitching in his grasp.

"Easy now, sweetheart," Sylvain murmured. He reached the apex of Felix's thighs and nuzzled into his soft folds gently. He was so wet, slick oozing out of him, and Sylvain sighed as he dragged his tongue over the slippery labia. "You like it too?"

Felix huffed at him. "Of course I like it."

"Not 'of course'," Sylvain chided gently. "You have to tell me when you like something." He kissed up the slick, sensitive flesh of Felix's slit, then took his cock in his mouth, sucking on it gently. 

"Oh, Saints," Felix groaned, arching his spine and digging his heels into Sylvain's back. "I—I like it."

Sylvain pulled off briefly. "Tell me," he whispered, dragging his tongue up the length of Felix's cock, before diving down to nose at his cunt. 

Felix groaned. "I—like you watching me," he whispered. His hips jerked under Sylvain's hands. "I like that it arouses you."

Humming with pleasure, Sylvain rewarded him with his tongue, wriggling it inside him, then dragging it over his labia again, sucking them slowly. He wondered, idly, if Felix would let him do this while he was nursing, and the thought was so overwhelming he almost spent in his smalls. He returned to Felix's cock, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it as eagerly as he'd nursed at his breast. 

"S-Sylvain," Felix moaned, shuddering. "O-oh, f-fuck, Sylvain—"

Sylvain held him as he peaked, the rush of Felix's spending soaking his mouth and chin. When he'd shuddered through, Sylvain released him gently, and lapped at his slick folds again, cleaning up the mess he'd made. Felix twitched once or twice, but otherwise he lay boneless against the bed, his legs splayed, heavy in Sylvain's hands. Finally, he reached down and threaded his fingers through Sylvain's hair, giving it an insistent tug. 

"Up," he growled. 

Grinning, Sylvain joined him on the bed, and Felix reached out impatiently to free Sylvain's cock from his breeches. 

"If you stick that thing in me," he murmured, wrapping his strong, slender fingers around it, "I'll bite it off." His threat made, Felix guided him down, pressing Sylvain's cock up against his cunt and then clamping his thighs around it. Sylvain whimpered. "Let me feel your spend on me again."

"Goddess," Sylvain groaned, planting his hands and knees to either side of Felix, and grinding down into the slippery heat between his legs. He leaned forward to kiss Felix clumsily, letting out a soft moan against his lips. 

"Good boy," Felix murmured, cupping Sylvain's face with both hands and kissing him back. He stroked Sylvain's scent glands with his thumbs, soothing him gently. Sylvain hadn't realised how badly he'd been craving this intimacy until Felix tucked Sylvain's head against his chest once more, and tears started to sting his eyes. 

"F-Felix," Sylvain whimpered, clutching at him, and fucking into the soft, liquid heat between his thighs. 

Felix stroked his hair slowly. "Shh, I've got you." He nudged Sylvain back toward his nipple, and Sylvain took a hitching breath before latching on. "Good boy," Felix said again, covering the back of Sylvain's neck with his warm hand. "Let me make you feel good."

Ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks and smearing on Felix's skin, Sylvain suckled at his breast hungrily, rocking his hips in a slow rhythm. When he finally spent himself, it came over him in a gentle wave, and he loosed a sob against Felix's chest, clinging to him tightly. Felix held him close until he'd purged whatever feeling had been lurking in his chest, and he lifted his face, dry-eyed finally.

"Feel better?" Felix asked softly, brushing his hair back from his face.

Sylvain nodded. He tilted his head up for a lingering kiss. "I still think you're incredible," he murmured. 

Felix gave him an unusually indulgent smile. "I suppose I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1260190692552388610) | [my three houses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)


End file.
